The Unexpected
by FruitSmackersforaNickle
Summary: Instead of hanging out backstage at her brother's concert, Katie decides to take on the full experience of the concert by being in the crowd. When A fight breaks out will Katie regret her decision? And who is scheming with James behind her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm really excited cause this is my first story! Wow I'm a dork.. :P I've read so many of yours and you all have inspired me to write my own! This idea actually came to me in a dream! Except it wasn't Katie.. it was me. I just don't like when people put themselves or their friends into the story so I tried to change it around a bit! I really hope you guys like it! Please please please give feedback! I really need it. This is probably pretty rough... but I'll try to make it better as I go along! Lots of love!**

* * *

Katie's POV

I am incredibly excited! I, Katie Knight, was going to a Big Time Rush concert. Now I know what you're thinking, why would I be so excited? I must've gone to like a ton of BTR concerts seeing that my brother is Kendall Knight, one of the band members. In fact I have. My mom and I have had backstage passes to every single concert. I honestly couldn't stand sitting backstage for another one. It was the same thing over and over again and I wanted something different. I wanted the excitement of all the screaming people around me yelling out incoherent things while singing until their voices gave out. The best part of going to a concert is to sit in the crowd! That is why this time I bought tickets.

"katie..."

Everyone asked me why and I told them that it was because I wanted to make a profit off of them to some crazy fan girls. I bought three of them... intending to keep one for myself. I could have just told them the truth but I didn't feel like playing 20 questions so I gave them the expected answer. Plus I didn't need anyone assuming things like that I actually am in love with anyone from the band. .. Especially not James. Who apparently thinks that I have an insane crush on him.

"KATIE!" I jumped about thirty feet off my chair. Logan 'the brains' Henderson was looking at me intently.

"Are you okay?" Concern was not only written all over his face, it weighed heavily in his voice.

"You've been distracted lately"

"I'll be fine once my ear recovers from you screaming in it!" I snapped back.

Logan gave me a look. "Erm.. That wasn't me.."

I was really confused. We were sitting on the orange couch in the living room, Logan had his nose in a book as always and I had been watching New Town High. Well. Before I spaced out. Everyone else was in the kitchen or in their rooms. All of a sudden I was tackled off the couch and pinned to the floor.

I tried to look at my attacker but I was on my stomach with my faced mashed into the floor. "Get off me!"

"Not until you admit you have a crush on me" A seductive voice whispered in my ear. Rage filled every cell in my body. I said something angrily into the floor.

"what?" James leaned in a little closer. I repeated what I said but he still couldn't hear me.

"I can't hear you." James loosened his grip on me a little so I could move my head towards him and he put his ear down towards me.

"JAMES! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" The pain in his now deaf ear sent him flying back a little and I took the opportunity to squirm away from him. I stood up and walked towards him. He was holding his ear and blubbering.

" katie that was very rude of you! You didn't have to be mean just cause you have a cru... oomph!" I punched him in the stomach not letting him finish his sentence and sat back on the couch.

Logan, who this whole time had been reading, chuckled and said to James, "Dude, we all knew how this was going to end. You shouldn't have messed with Katie."

James just pouted and walked away. _Serves you right. You had no right to pin me down. You deserved that punch and I enjoyed the look on your face when I did it! _So maybe I did have a tiny crush on James when I was 11... But I was 13 now! And those feelings were long gone! I couldn't even look at James in that way. In fact, thanks to him, I couldn't look at any boy in that way! The reason I stopped liking James was because of his constant pressuring about my so-called crush, and worst of all he ruined my chances with other guys! I was starting to think that he was the one with a

crush on me! But that's rediculous. Isn't it?

* * *

James' POV

"Dude I don't think she has a crush on me!" I said to my best friend. "I've been pestering her for two years and nothing! There's no way and I don't understand why you think she does!"

My friend turned. He looked me straight in the eye and whispered "I just can't afford to not look at all the possibilities. Honestly you don't have to pressure her that much. I've already told you that but you ignored me."

"Why does it matter this much?" I asked. "I mean I know she's our little sister. But why do I have to keep involving myself in her love life?"

"The reason isn't important. It just matters that we protect her!"

"But why do I have to do it?" I tilted my head not fully understanding the reason behind my friend's logic.

"Because if any one else did it Katie would suspect something."

* * *

-**Duhn duhn duhn! Sorry about the vague-ness! I just don't want to give too much away yet! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's the second Chapter! Trying to keep the mystery going! This chapter is kinda giving the relationship that Katie and Carlos have. Next chapter? Well.. I can't tell ya what it's gonna be like! One because I'm not completely positive and two cause it's a secret! Enjoy and please review! - Lots of love! FSN**

* * *

James' POV

"The reason isn't important. It just matters that we protect her!"

"But why do I have to do it?" I tilted my head not fully understanding the reason behind my friend's logic.

"Because if any one else did it Katie would suspect something."

"I still don't understand! What are we protecting her from? And what would she suspect? And why wouldn't she suspect me?" My head was swimming with questions. I had no idea what he was talking about. When he had first come to me asking him to keep an eye on Katie, I happily agreed without another thought. Sure, I may have taken things a little too far by scaring off all the boys around Katie but I couldn't help myself! It was kind of fun being overbearing.

"No offense bro, but Katie kinda thinks you're an idiot. She thinks that you keep asking her if she likes you because you're deranged and self centered. If anyone else did it then she would be suspicious of why they were asking her. Again... no offense."

I definitely took offense to this. Idiot? Deranged? Self Centered! Okay so maybe I wasn't smart like Logan. But I wasn't and idiot! And deranged? I don't even know what that means.. So maybe I am. The last one is just ridiculous. James and I completely disagree with that one. What was Katie's problem? I am a good catch! Why wouldn't she want to date me?

"Okay man... but eventually you're going to have to tell me why I'm doing this! I can't keep taking the hits for you. Literally! And Katie punches hard!"

* * *

Katie's POV

One of the things I love about California is that the sun seems like it's always shining. I was sitting in a chair by the pool with my laptop, trying to catch some rays while I was waiting to find out what seats I had bought for the concert. I know that they're somewhere in the front middle but I didn't know how close they were. I couldn't sell the tickets until I figured it out. The closer they were, the more people would pay!

"Hey Katie!" Carlos bounded up to me, the huge grin that was always on his face as big as ever. "Wanna play some Frisbee with me?"

"Sorry Carlos. I can't right now! I'm waiting to find out where these tickets are." I pointed down to my laptop.

Carlos pouted. "I thought you were selling those"

"I am. But before someone buys them they will probably want to know where they will be sitting."

"Okay! but... after?" I laughed. "Of course!"

All of a sudden my big brother Kendall came up. "Hey Katie do you know where my Frisbee went?" I gave him a weird look and Carlos started inching away. "You know! The red one? The one me and Jo always use on our dates?"

I looked at Carlos who took off running. "uhhh you might want to ask Carlos..."

Kendall looked at the fleeing Carlos and took off running. "CARLOS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T BORROW IT! GIVE ME BACK MY FRISBEE!"

I laughed and watched Kendall chase Carlos around the pool. Carlos was climbing over chairs and the people in them. He ran by me and with a wink and a finger to his lips handed me the Frisbee. I quickly sat on it before Kendall could see. Then I looked down innocently at my computer.

"YESS!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I had gotten the front row seats to the concert! I could see these last minute for a ton!

_SPLASH! _

While Kendall had been chasing Carlos, Bitters had come out to yell at them for running and got knocked into the pool. The splash was enormous. I quickly grabbed a towel and covered my computer as the wave came towards me. Luckily my laptop was okay... but It had soaked the Jennifers right next to me.

"KENDALL! CARLOS!" The Jennifers and Bitters yelled. The boys stopped and looked at the four soaking people. You almost see the Jennifers makeup streaked eyes turn red. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce. RUN!"

Then they took of running towards Palm Woods park with the Jennifers at their heels. Bitters tried to run but quickly gave up and headed inside.

I sighed and picked myself up off of my soaking chair and decided to go to a place that was, well, more dry and suitable for a computer. I thought back to my surrogate brother and my real one. I might as well have entertainment while I post my tickets up for sale. I grabbed the towel, my computer and the red frisbee and headed towards the park.

I stepped into the park and immediately got knocked over by a bunch of fleeing people. Of course no one bothered to help me up. There were overturned picnic tables, trash was every where, and I'm not even kidding about this one, an uprooted tree. Okay okay. So maybe it was a bush. But it wasn't a small bush! This is about the time when I heard the shouts and screaming girls. I followed the sound until I came to the Jennifers under a tree. I looked up and there were my two manly brothers, the girlish screams coming from them. I am so proud to call them family! NOT. _They look really pathetic and as much as I want to take out my camera and record this for future blackmailing purposes... and as much as I am going to kick myself over for this tomorrow... And as funny as it is... wait... where was I going? Oh! Yeah I should probably help them... _So I ducked behind a tree and shouted,

"Oh MAH GAWD! I HEARD THERE'S LIKE A HAUUUGEE SHOE SALE AT THE MALL! ALL DESIGNER BRANDS HALF OFF!" in the girliest voice i could muster up.

The Jennifers immediately forgot about their rage and, not even bothering to see where the voice came from, sprinted off towards the parking lot. As soon as they were out of sight, I walked up to the tree. Carlos and Kendall had their eyes squeezed shut and looked like they were hanging on for dear life. They obviously hadn't noticed that the girls' were gone because they were continuing with the girlish squeals. I kicked the tree causing an ear piecing scream.

"GUYS! They're gone. You can come down now." The guys peeked down at me but stayed where they were as if they didn't believe me. I raised my eyebrow trying my best to give them the look my big brother does. They laughed at me and started shimming down the tree. Then, Carlos slipped, knocking down Kendall and landing on him.

"Ouch! Carlos!" Kendall cried out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kendall! I slipped! It wasn't on purpose! Are you okay? Kendall? Kendall are you okay! Oh my gosh! I killed him! I killed him! Katie help me bury the body! Go run and get the shovel! Maybe now hes gone I can have the.."

"Carlos!" Kendall managed to breath out. "I'm.. not.. dead!"

"Oh! okay good! Are you okay?" Carlos looked at him with concern.

"Well.. I'll be.. fine.." Kendall choked out. "..Once.. You... Get... OFF OF ME!"

Carlos shot up. "Oh right! sorry! It was just so comfy that I forgot."

"..." Kendall gave Carlos an incredulous look. "Wait. What were you saying? About finally getting something?"

"Uhhh nothing!"

"CARLOS! WHERE IS MY FRISBEE?"

"That's not what i was talking about! And I don't have it! I was talking about getting the platinum controller!" Carlos looked desperately to Katie. Hoping that she'd get him out of this. If it was James or Logan that were asking her to do this she'd probably just stay out of it. Well.. She wouldn't ever need to help Logan out. But Carlos was different. He was like a little kitten. Getting himself into trouble and needing help out of it. Plus he was her confident. She was able to tell him things that she couldn't even tell Kendall.

"Oh! Kendall I forgot! I came over here because Budda Bob found your frisbee in a bush." I handed him the frisbee. He looked suspiciously between me and Carlos then he shrugged and skipped off. Man, My brother is pretty feminine sometimes...

"So Katie!" Carlos started poking me in a giddy frenzy. "Are you done yet? I guess we can't play frisbee anymore but we could go get icecream!"

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm in the mood for some double chocolate fudge right about now."

Carlos giggled and held out his arm which I enthusiastically looped mine through, letting him lead the way.

* * *

Logan's POV

I want to tear my hair out. All of it. Gosh. Why is James so annoying?

"LOGIEE! Where are you?" Where am I? Currently hiding in the swirly slide. I know that this isn't very productive but I wouldn't be getting anything done anyways. After showing me his mirror collection and watching him wax his lucky comb four or five times I had had enough. Don't get me wrong. I love James! But sometimes he gets so caught up in himself he doesn't listen. Like when someones saying 'NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE!'

I actually hadn't minded those things at first. James was so passionate about it that his eyes would light up as he talked. It was very inspiring. But then he wanted to give me a makeover. Which is A) insulting and B) I'm a normal straight guy. We don't care about that stuff! We don't know anything about that stuff! We don't WANT to know anything about that stuff! So I ran. I can understand that James grew up with beauty products and whatnot. I mean his mom has her own cosmetic company. That's probably what helps him get all of those girls. He knows what they like. But he crossed the line at makeovers.

"There you are!" Gahh! I guess this really wasn't a very good hiding spot..

"James I don't want a makeover! That's incredibly weird!" James pouted.

"Come on Logan! I'm not going to put like a bunch of girly makeup on you! I just want to enhance your features. Come onnn I'm soooo boreeedddd!"

"Go find Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Guitar Dude, Anybody else!"

"Fine. but can you atleast let me give you a haircut? No offense dude but you really need one." I angrily squinted at James. Sadly he was right. My hair looked like permanent bed head and it was getting really shaggy.

"Fine... But I swear if you mess with me I'll kill you! And don't you dare tell anybody!"

"Logan! You should know. Your secrets are always safe with me."

* * *

Katie's POV

It was actually really interesting to listen to Carlos talk. He had a way of telling a story and just capturing you in it. Currently he was telling me about this dream he had.

"..and then there was this penguin.. Wait. Where do penguins live in the summer?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well they obviously need a cold temperature right?

"Uhh yeah?"

"So they fly to the south pole in the winter. And then in the summer they fly to the north pole?"

I questioned the function of that boy's brain sometimes. He probably got hit one too many times. Luckily he always wears his helmet. And just as I was about to say something...

"Wait that doesn't make sense"

Phew. Maybe he hasn't lost it after all.

"Why would they want to be so far away from Santa in the winter?"

And he lost it again.

"Carlos. Penguins don't fly."

"What? Yes they do! They're birds! Duh!"

"Carlos they're one of the few birds that can't fly. Instead they swim."

"Well that's not very special. Ducks can swim too!''

Boy, Logan is going to get a kick out of this one.

"They swim underwater."

"OHHH"

Carlos sure was a special kid. Some times I wonder if he is just joking. But I can't figure it out. We were sitting in our usual booth eating the icecream that we always get. I got double chocolate fudge, and Carlos got superman, which was currently all over his face.

"Carlos. Napkin."

"Thanks Katie!" He wiped his face clean.

"Okay so I have to ask you something." Carlos' face immediately changed. He leaned towards me practically out of his chair and on the table and he was staring so intently at me that I swear he could've bore a whole right through my forehead.

"Yes?" I asked nervously, Starting to feel uncomfortable by his uncharacteristic gaze.

"Do you like James?"

I looked at him very strangely. I told Carlos alot. Almost everything. And I had never told him anything to make him think that I like James. I gave him a weird look.

"Carlos. You know me better than anyone else. No, I do not like James." Carlos breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay good. Why did you think that?" I questioned him.

He gave me a pained look. "Katie I can't tell you."

Then before I could say another word he whacks my shoulder and yells, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review and let me know! Tell me why you like it or why you don't and please give me some suggestions on how to make it better! Thanks!**


End file.
